The Heart
by Kaari Swav
Summary: A slightly darker one shot. Will not be continued, but please read and review...


_Another warning just in case you didn't read my other one, this is a slightly darker story so if you don't like dark please don't read. Also I didn't really know where to put this so here it is, and I would like to give credit for the idea of this story to one of my good (great) friends Miss Lauren. (though she probably won't take it :D)_

Its a strange story, the one I am about to tell. I can not quite call it sad nor can I call it a happy one and in the entire of the story the most unusual of objects. A simple chained choker, fastened in the centre with a single heart. It begins not too long ago, deep in the heart of our grand country. A fight has erupted in one of the small homes in the centre of the great city. John had returned from the bar to find his little love, Julie, packing her bags, trying to hurry their 10 year old son, Peter, along. Trying to stop the flight John threw around anything his hands came in contact with. Julie screamed dodging thrown objects and throwing small glasses and kitchen items of her own. Neither of the enraged adults noticed the fire starting in the living room until it was too late. Because the living room was in the front of the house the small estranged family was trapped. Hours later fire fighters found Peter and an unconscious John in the basement, Peter on one side and John on the other. John was badly burned, nearly the entire of his face and left side were black. The doctors didn't think he would regain his arm. Peter was miraculously and relatively unharmed; he suffered from blisters and slivers, and a third degree burn on his neck, a burn in the shape of a heart.

Twelve years later Peter had turned to a cold mean man. A thief and assassin his heart shaped scar marked him. He quickly became the best, killing and stealing without a thought. It wasn't long before he found a woman as cold hearted as himself, looking for riches and a name. Peter and Kari made a good team, no one lived that was marked by the double heart. After every kill Peter placed the burning choker to the dead's neck, just has he had his wife on their wedding night. Then the cold couple had an unexpected surprise, a son. Beaten or ignored Charlie did not have a happy childhood nor did he grow up a model citizen.

The mark of his father dark on the back of his neck Charlie became known as 'the Heart'. One whom no one dare cross. The eighteen year old gang leader ruled with an iron fist, one he'd learned from his dysfunctional home, the place he left three years before. The ruthlessness of the gang made Charlie rich and use to getting his way, so when he wanted a pretty little thing he got her. Christina was kidnapped after Charlie saw her one day, deciding her the best looking girl her only place would be by his side. Scared and tortured Christina was the only female bearing the burn of the Heart, she suffered under it for two years. On his twentieth birthday Charlie was given a son. Jason was offislaly made a member of Charlie's 'family' the day he turned three. Christina fought and screamed trying to save her baby from the scar that would be with him forever. No longer able to watch Jason be raised in the death and despair his father created Christina successfully stole the boy and the small chained choker away.

Jason's live however was not as happy as Christina hoped it would be. After five years of life with 'the Heart' Christina was found 'non able to function in everyday life', leaving Jason to her parents. Christina's parents were not fond of Jason, to say the very least. In their eyes he was a sin child, one that shouldn't exist. But threw it all Jason miraculously found the sweet spirit his mother possessed before her kidnapping. On his twenty third birthday Jason meet a young woman wearing a simple chained choker, bearing a single heart in the centre. His own scar hidden, Jason found himself unable to resite the urge to talk to her.

Wendy's mother had found the necklace the day she also found out she was with child. Taking the choker as a sign to love the baby, Wendy was allowed to live. Jason had only smiled at the sweet story, remembering the stories his grandparents had told him surrounding the scar and chain that gave it to him. Two years later Jason thanked the heavens for the disastrous hearted choker, for with out it he never would have spoken to the woman he was then marrying. After the exchanging of the rings Wendy had smiled softly and slipped the choker around her new husband's neck. The heart on the chain covering the heart burned below Jason's chin.

Their life is a happy one, filled with the normality of every day living and love. One even John, their new born now shares in.

_Please tell me what you think with that wonderful little blue button done down there._

_Kaari_


End file.
